In computer systems, a pointing device generally functions by detecting two-dimensional motion relative to its supporting surface. The pointing device may include various features, for example “wheels”, which permit the user of the device to perform system-dependent operations. Other features, such as buttons add additional control or dimensional input. The motion of the pointing device typically translates into the motion of a pointer on a display, which allows for fine control of a Graphical User Interface (GUI). Typically these pointing devices utilize a “point and click” sequence of moving the cursor to the desired position and depressing a button to select an action. The computer mouse is probably the most known example of such a pointing device. Other known examples can include a trackball, a joystick and a touchpad.
As is understood, a computer mouse detects two-dimensional motion relative to its supporting surface. Physically, a mouse consists of an object held under one of the user's hands, with one or more buttons. A mouse may sometimes feature other elements, such as “wheels”, which permit the user to perform various system-dependent operations, or extra buttons or features that can add more control or dimensional input.
A trackball is a pointing device consisting of a ball held by a socket containing sensors to detect a rotation of the ball about to axes; akin to an inverted mouse with an exposed protruding ball. The user rolls the ball with the thumb, fingers, or palm of the hand to move the cursor. Large tracker balls are common on graphical workstations for increase precision.
A joystick is an input device consisting of a stick that pivots on a base and reports its angle or direction to the device it is controlling. Joysticks are often used to control video games, and usually have one or more push-buttons whose state can also be read by the associated computer system.
A touchpad consists of a specialized surface that can translate the motion and position of a user's finger, hand, or touch, relative to movement of a cursor. Touchpads are common in laptop computers and conventionally used in environments where surface space is scarce. Touchpads may also be found in mobile phones, digital assistants, and portable media players.
Conventional pointing devices, as discussed above, suffer from a variety of deficiencies. In one such deficiency, conventional pointing devices require a predefined amount of surface space to operate the device. Furthermore, injuries or strains have resulted from positioning of the pointing device or the need to engage the arm, back, shoulders, neck, hands, and wrists to activate the pointing device.